Some conventional vehicles include rear seats that can be folded forward to enlarge the vehicle's rear cargo area. When the rear seats are folded forward, a gap is exposed between the rear seats and a rear cargo surface. This gap affects the ease of loading and unloading of cargo into the rear cargo area. For example, the loading of cargo into the rear cargo area is oftentimes easily achieved by sliding the cargo along the cargo surface. However, if the cargo needs to be slid from the cargo surface and onto the folded rear seat, the cargo can become obstructed by the gap. Also, smaller cargo provided into the rear cargo area can fall into the gap and become hidden from plain view, and can be damaged by the rear seat when unfolded. In some conventional vehicles, a cover panel (e.g., a flipper panel) is accordingly provided that covers this gap when the rear seat is folded forward.